Lil' M
Lil' M ' Lil'M is a bulgarian singer, songwritter, actor and record producer. He is the lead singer for the pop rock band SPopova. Born and raised in Plovdiv, Bulgaria, Lil'M began his musical career in 2006, when he co-founded the alternative rock band SPopova, formally called Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH), of which he is the lead vocalist. As part of SPopova, Lil'M has received three Grammy Awards, two Billboard Music Awards, two American Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award and a World Music Award .Since 2011, Lil'M has served as a coach on NBC's reality talent show ''The Voice '''Early life Martin D. a.k.a. Lil'M was born in Plovdiv, Bulgaria on the 20th of September, 1990. He has two sisters- one 10 years older and one 10 years younger than him. He is known to be of arabic descent. Very exotic person. D. describes his family as "very musical" He has said in several interviews that actually it was his mother that has shaped his taste in music. D. attended British International School Classic, where he met Donatella V. (also known as Dowine), Vanina D. (known by her stage name Vanilla B) and Kalina S. (a.k.a Kayonce) , his future bandmates. He carried his musical interests to high school, where he states he was "a little rebellious. I didn't want to do the things they were teaching me ... music consumed my every thought". He has a special place in his heart for his bandmates. On Jimmy Kimmel Live!, he stated that without them and his music his life would have been worthless. Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH) During the last years of High School Lil' M, Dowine, Vanilla B and Kayonce decided to form a band called Mighty Warriors of Popova's Heart (MWPH). They experimented with several styles, including country and folk, before deciding groove-based music would become their genre. The band put together a demo that was rejected by several labels, before falling into the hands of Klasika Records executives Jack Robev, Bart Williams, and Jujo Marshall Jr. Despite high expectations from the band and the record company, the album failed to catch on and their lead single "The Yard", was a failure. According to Dowine, the failure of the album was "a huge disappointment" that led them to break up. However, one summer night, after years of separation the band members met by accident in the same Karaoke bar in their hometown and performed together. The Karaoke bar's audience "went crazy", as Kayonce once stated and that caused the band to reunite.Following Williams advice, the band changed its name to SPopova due to its initial long name and also "because SPopova sounds more fancy"- as stated by Vanilla B. SPopova and mainstream success After years of hard work, in 2014, the band finally decided to record and release their first album called "Black Drawer". Needless to say it became a hit and it even sold out within 12 hours after the release. The album reached number one on the US Billboard 200 chart and the lead single "Moves like Iva" became the band's first number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100. The band won the Grammy award for best new artist in 2014. For the next few years, they toured extensively worldwide and produced two live recordings. The band released their second album "Plovacation" on January 27,2016 at the day of Vanilla B's dog's birthday. All four singles of the album were highly successful on the Billboard Hot 100, including second single "One More 10 Minute Break'', which reached number one. The band has been featured in various advertisements including ones for Hero Chocolate and Coca Cola and have starred in a movie as well. SPopova has performed numerous times at festivals including Tomorrowland and Coachela and have also sold more than 15 million albums in Europe and 27 million albums worldwide. Personal Life Martin D. is known for his scandalous lifestyle. The artist is no stranger to club fights and public violations. The rockstar has spend several nights in jail and has a collection of mugshots which he has actually hung on the wall at his home in Los Angeles and even in his parents' home. However, his life turned around back in 2015 when he met the love of his life, Victoria's Secret model Taylor Hill. They have been together for 3 years now and are very happy together. "Yes, I had my rough times but everything changed when I met her."- says D. "She (Taylor) is my inspiration; she is my muse". The couple have starred in a movie together called "What if" by the British producer Henry Andrews and the plot of which was inspired by their love story. Martin D. is also known for collecting expensive cars. He is one of only 4 people in the world to have a custom made La Ferrari. He is also well-known for his weightlifting career which dates back to his high school years.